The present invention relates to a wheel cover assembly which is designed for minimizing package size and facilitating the connecting and disconnecting operations.
Wheel cover assembly which covers a wheel rim and its fasteners of a tire have been known heretofore, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,425 to Hung. Such wheel cover assembly includes a cover body having a base circular support integrally formed along the circumferential surface adjacent to the edge portion on the inverse side, a plurality of lock openings spacingly provided on the outer wall of the base circular support, a plurality of lock devices detachably secured in the lock openings and a circular retaining ring coupled with the lock devices.
The cover body, lock devices and the circular retaining member of the known wheel cover assembly are not assembled but packed together as a single unit for the convenience of packing and transportation so that package size can be minimized and transportation cost can be reduced. Said package contains a plurality of small parts such as lock devices and screws which, as found, are easy to get lost when transporting or stocking. Moreover, connecting and disconnecting the known wheel cover assembly are inconvenient and labor consuming as all the lock devices have to be fixed to or replaced from the lock openings one after another. Proper tools such as screw driver are essential during connection and disconnection operations.